Without You
by kvanhee
Summary: Bad break-up, bad case, as Olivia's past catches up with her she wants more than anything to turn to the one person she trusts the most, he's also the person who after twelve years never said goodbye... Oneshot w/ SMUT


**Author's Note:** _Just a quick Oneshot... please read and review if you have time to spare... Thank you..._

_P.S. this is rated M for a reason... if you're a prude you'd best stay away LMAO_

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk for a long time after the case was finished.

"_Did you get your confession?"_

"_Nine hours, the guy held out for nine hours."_ She closed her eyes at the memory of Peno. Exhaustion crippling his will and his sense of time. She wondered if he had really been shaking or if her memory was forcing her to think that. Maybe she was imagining that now. Eight years, the man had been imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit for eight years. She was still doing this job after thirteen. Thirteen years was a long time to be with special victims. She couldn't remember a time when her days weren't spent looking at crime scene photos and speaking to victims.

She took a breath and stood up from her desk, she wanted- she didn't know what she wanted, she wanted a drink but she tried not to do things like that. Drink when she was stressed or upset, it only reminded her of her mother's dependency on alcohol and what it had led to. She swallowed back the tears, everything in her life, everything she'd gone through, every look her mother had given her had brought her to this bureau, to this life. She had spent her whole life striving to protect people from going through the pain that her mother suffered daily. She had dedicated herself to doing the right thing, to being a good cop. She hated herself for this, knew that she shouldn't be doing this to herself, shouldn't allow her to think it but if Omar Peno was innocent, if she had bullied a confession out of him then who else was on that list? She felt disillusioned and stupid. She grabbed the keys off her desk and moved through the office. So many things had changed since eight years ago, this place was no longer the same, most of the faces were new, Munch, Fin, the Captain and her were the only remnants of the team that she had started with all those years ago. There were new faces, so many of them that the place was slowly starting to feel like a completely different precinct, as if Olivia herself was out of place. There were a lot of good things in her life that had disappeared, that had been forced to give way to this job, to the righteous path she was on. Turns out that it wasn't so righteous and where was she? She was stuck here, walking to her car in the middle of the night from the job that suddenly made no sense after breaking another relationship for the sake of a career.

How could everything have suddenly taken such a turn in her life? She felt like nothing fell steady anymore. Her job, being good at it was what had kept her grounded all these long years, through the heartbreaking stories and horrific pictures and the loss, it had all been worth it because what she did was the right thing to do. What if it suddenly wasn't anymore?

She had been driving for awhile, not even paying attention, she didn't remember how she got here but now that she was here parked outside she felt crushed. She didn't want to be here, of all places this one brought the most heartbreak with it. She felt tears pushing their way up to the surface and she was too tired and defeated to fight them. She leaned her head into her hands and let them come. Sobbing in her car over everything that she had lost, everything she had chosen to give up for this job and this career that now suddenly meant so little to her. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, tears coming freely losing her breath and wanting to disappear. She didn't even have anyone to go home to.

There was a loud tap at her window that forced her to look up in one straight shot. A concerned face looked down through the window, he had tapped a flashlight on her window to grab her attention. She stared at him for a second, unsure of what to do, what she should do, her brain had stopped working, she felt lost. He just stood there staring back at her for as long as it took her to decide before she finally opened the door and got out.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she took a breath and folded her arms around her chest. She shook her head and came close to tears again, closing her eyes against them this time. She looked away for a second, they were caught in silence for a moment before she dared to look back up at him. HIs familiar blue eyes were waiting for her patiently. Waiting to hear her speak, the same love and concern that had always confused her was still there and it hurt more than anything else that had happened over the past week.

"I screwed up El." He frowned at her questioningly, she knew she wasn't making much sense but he had always understood. They had always been able to handle each other. "He recanted, he kept telling me that he was innocent."

"Liv."

"I screwed up El." She was crying again but his arms were around her now.

* * *

He hadn't been sure of what to think when he saw her sitting in her car outside his building. He had expected her to come by sooner or later but not like this. He had been an ass, hadn't spoken to her since he'd left, hadn't called or e-mailed or even gone to see her at the precinct and now she was here. He had expected her to get out and yell at him. To call him out on the bullshit of him leaving without so much as a goodbye, but this. After almost a year apart, without a word passing between them, she still needed him. He felt even worse for it, first he had needed some time to sort through his own crap, he didn't want her to become involved in that, then he had gone and sought help, real help. Again something he didn't really want her to know for some reason, and then it had seemed too late to just call her, after awhile he just figured it was better this way, them not talking. Anything else just seemed too difficult.

Now he realized that he had been unfair, he was an ass for leaving like that. For leaving her.

For a long time she had been the only good thing in his life, the reason he came into work, seeing her was what he looked forward to every morning. Seeing her like this brought up some horrible memories, most of them were of him pushing her too far. He was an idiot that way. But this time it was something else and he could tell it was serious, bad enough to bring her here, shivering and sobbing. He pulled her into his arms and held her there, where he knew she would be safe, where maybe just maybe he could fix what had happened. They stood there for a little bit before he convinced her without so many words to come upstairs, he wanted to get her warm, and comfortable so he could find out what had done this to her. He felt anger welling up in him at the thought that _someone _might have done this to her, but it sounded like it was a case. Leaving SVU had been the best thing for him, he hadn't understood that until a few months ago, it was something that had taken time to come to terms with.

When they were inside he sat her down on his couch, his apartment felt quiet and empty compared to the house he used to live in with his family, but it was his, and the kids were around more than he expected them to be. They were all but grown now, with cars and school and boyfriends it was a miracle they made time for him at all but they did for their old man. Olivia settled in the same spot that she used to, the difference being that she pulled her legs up close to her chest and when he threw a blanket over her shoulders she drew it tighter around her. He made her a cup of tea, she held it in her hands for awhile, when she finally took a sip she seemed to instantly relax. Her legs came away from her chest and she folded them underneath her. Elliot sat on his coffee table across from her and looked at her, taking in her dark eyes that looked sleep-deprived.

"Livie, what happened?"

* * *

Hearing him call her by her old nickname felt almost as painful as not hearing from him at all, but the steady sound of his voice brought her back to some sense of normalcy as she recapped for him what had happened over the past week. She told him everything from her relationship with Haden to the encounters with Peno and the other suspects and Nick calling her off and Ellis squaring off against Haden over their relationship, and discovering that Peno was innocent.

"I put an innocent man away for eight years Elliot. Other girls suffered because I had blinders on."

"We." She looked up at him and met his blue eyes that were looking back at her with that stern determination that they had always shared. "_We _put him away. The responsibility doesn't just fall on you, we all had a go at him. We all questioned Peno based on an evidence log that was wrong Liv." He moved closer and placed his hands on her knees as she was already shaking her head. "Do not let this put a dent in that glorious character of yours." He joked just a little and it was enough to provoke a small smile from her, she missed him. She was staring at him and she didn't care at all if he noticed. She wanted him to come back, she wanted her partner back. Nick was great, he was honest and consistent, nothing like Elliot and yet she missed her old partner as if she had lost him for good. Elliot had been pigheaded and abrasive to the point where she was the only one who could handle being his partner, but he had always been the one to catch her. She had meant what she said to Amanda, she had trusted her partner. Above everyone she still trusted him. When she had met Haden she had said she was getting over something. Someone was more like it and there was no getting over him, not after twelve years of working together and knowing each other so well that it made it impossible for them to work with other people. She didn't know what else to say to him, didn't know how to express the fact that she wanted him back so terribly, that she missed him and needed him. Just the thought of forming those words made her hurt again, made her ache for a time when everything had made much more sense to the both of them. He held out his hand to her and she took it, without hesitation allowing him to pull her into his bedroom where he sat her down on the bed and took off her shoes for her.

"I'm okay El. I can go home."

"Get some sleep." He ordered and she allowed him to do it, the way she never would with anyone else. Stabler's stubborn overprotectiveness was what had rubbed her the wrong way so many times but it was also what had saved her life over and over again. She fell asleep easily reassured that he was in the next room, the musky smell of him was everywhere around her, on the sheets and the pillows. It felt good to be near him, she had missed him more than she realized.

* * *

Olivia woke up when it was still dark outside, she was uncomfortable and way too warm laying under the thick unfamiliar covers. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Elliot's bed, fully clothed. She took a moment, her eyes felt heavy and swollen, she'd cried a lot, she sat up in the bed, pushing off the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Elliot wasn't in the room with her which moved her to take off her pants. She searched the room for a second and found what she was looking for, she moved over to his chest of drawers and pulled at the discarded t-shirt that he'd left hanging out of the top drawer. She went to the bathroom that was right off his bedroom, feeling grateful for the bit of privacy, she wouldn't have wanted to sneak past him to got to the washroom right now. She needed a minute to herself as she considered what she was doing, what she was going to do. Go back to work she guessed. She wished she had time to think but she knew it wouldn't be long before she got called in on another case. She took off her blouse and the bra that had been digging into her ribs while she slept and then pulled on Elliot's t-shirt. It smelled like him too.

Her reflection was worse than she thought, her eyes were swollen and tired from crying and her face was blotchy, her hair was a fine mess. She washed her face quickly, with some cold water. She ignored her hair since she was crawling back into bed anyway. If this had been anyone else's house she might have snuck out but it was Elliot and she felt like there was a lot they hadn't talked about yet. She wondered if anything ever stopped being so complicated. She was forty-something years old and everything still had so many strings attached to them. She couldn't possibly ignore the hurt she felt at Elliot leaving without saying goodbye. She hadn't thought about it until now because she'd needed him to just tell her that she was okay. She had needed to know that he was there and she had needed him to make sense of things. They still didn't make sense to her, but she didn't feel so alone anymore. Her only question now was how long this might last.

He had left without so much as a goodbye, even this, him letting her sleep in his bed. Comforting her. She wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it out of obligation or because he still cared. It was hard to tell the difference sometimes.

She wanted to know why she hadn't deserved a goodbye, why after twelve years of partnership, after everything they'd gone through she didn't deserve an explanation for his absence. She took a breath, feeling like she was too old for this kind of thing. This kind of doubt, she'd thought she was in a good place, that she was okay with herself, where she was in life. One wrongly convicted case had set everything off on a path that seemed so destructive. It was gnawing at her from the inside out. She crawled back into Elliot's large bed, the smell of musk and almonds wafting over her and making her settle a bit. She laid back down and curled in underneath the covers before letting herself go back to sleep.

* * *

Elliot woke up early, the way he always did, it was an old habit formed from years on the force and a house that used to be full of lively kids. Kids who all inherited his chipper morning personality. Olivia, if undisturbed by him or by work would probably sleep at least a couple more hours. He knew her well-enough to know that she would require coffee when she woke up and that she would appreciate real eggs and sausage over her usual cornflakes and raisins in the morning. He got up and got changed into sweats and a t-shirt, turned on the news but kept the volume turned way down in case it disturbed her sleep and started on breakfast. He'd never been much of a cook but he could manage breakfast, and coffee was his specialty. She woke up earlier than he'd expected, just as he was cracking open the last egg, she came sauntering into the kitchen, he grinned, he couldn't help it. She still wasn't a morning person. But it wasn't just her morning grumpiness that had him staring at her, she was wearing his t-shirt, it was way too big for her and yet it didn't cover enough skin. It stopped right in the middle of her thighs where her long legs were bare and as beautiful as they had ever been, she'd always had gorgeous legs. The top half was too big for her too as the collar almost hung off one shoulder. She wasn't nearly naked but it was the fact that she was wearing _his _t-shirt that struck him. Kathy had only done that once or twice and never had she looked as good in his shirts as Olivia did right now. His eyes glanced over her long legs as she moved through his kitchen and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and rubbing her eyes before refocusing on him. He focused back on what he was doing and tried to set his mind on something more familiar.

"Morning Benson." It felt good to greet her the way he used to. Not to mention it had always been amusing to him to tease her in the early mornings.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Stabler." She grumbled and he snickered handing her a cup of coffee. He placed a plate full of eggs, sausage and tomato in front of her and handed a fork to her, finding it strange that she just stared at it for a second before setting her fork down and looking up at him with a guilty look spread across her face. "I'm not hungry."

"What?" Elliot stared at her incredulously. He could hardly believe her, in all the time he'd known her she'd never passed up a meal unless something was seriously wrong. "You're still bothered by that case?" He finally determined after she answered him by pushing her plate away from her.

"No. Yes, I mean-" She frowned looking away to gather her thoughts before her dark brown eyes settled on him again. She was still hurt, but everything he'd been expecting her to say yesterday was lingering between them now. "I just- There's so much wrong-" She shook her head and refused to look at him. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her, he could tell where her head was at, but only if she looked at him.

"Liv-"

"What if Peno isn't the only perp that I pressured into giving a false confession?"

"You're a good cop Olivia."

"So are a lot of people Elliot. A lot of cops we know were good until one day they weren't."

"That's not you."

"How can you be so sure? You left." He could tell she stopped herself from saying something more instead she took a breath and stood up from the table.

"I shouldn't have cut you out the way I did."

"So why did you?" There it was, everything he had expected her to bring up yesterday was there now, her anger was beginning to rise, he could see it building up in her, making her tense and focused. She would stay like this until she got her way, her stubbornness had always matched his own perfectly. Her hands went onto her hips and she glared at him waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Olivia it wasn't exactly easy to leave. I needed some time to figure out what to do with myself."

"You needed time? Twelve years Elliot. We've been partners for twelve years and you couldn't pick up the phone to tell me that you weren't coming back. I had to hear from Cragen that you were done!" He was her partner of twelve years and he couldn't even say goodbye to her. That had been the worst betrayal of their partnership and he could tell that was what had stung her worse than anything. He had screwed up in the past, bullied her and pushed her too far, but he had never walked away from her before. He'd never just, left her.

"What was I supposed to say Liv? What could I possibly say that would have made this easier?"

"How about goodbye? How about it's been great Olivia, see you when I see you. How about thanks for all the times you saved my life and covered my ass?" Their voices were growing louder, Elliot felt bad for any neighbours who might have had the intention of sleeping in this morning. His own anger was growing in his chest too, startling him and setting his teeth on edge the way only she could. She got under his skin so easily and so quickly that it always took him by surprise but she couldn't honestly have expected him to just say goodbye to her. She couldn't just expect him to leave and adjust the very next day, she knew him better than that. Knew that for twelve years they had spent more time together than him and Kathy had in almost their entire marriage. Letting go of the job, let alone his partnership with her had felt impossible.

"You make it sound so easy. Being pushed out of the job you've had for sixteen years and being forced to say goodbye to the people you've dedicated half your life to-"

"Except you didn't say goodbye! You just left "

"Because I couldn't!" He took firm hold of her arms and pulled her closer staring down at her, his jaw tense and his muscles flexing, she set him on edge in a way that no one else possibly could. He sighed looking at her, looking at her anger and shock. "How could I possibly say goodbye to you?" His tone was quieter now as he looked at her, her strong and beautiful features her dark almond shaped eyes and the perfect curve of her lips. She was shaking her head, still mad and already denying what he was about to do but he couldn't stop himself now, he had to topple over that line, he felt he'd crossed it a long time ago, he'd been accused of it so many times and the two of them had always maintained their innocence but this was long overdue. He leaned over and pulled her closer to him. She tasted as good as she smelt and she felt even better, her fingers were curled into his shirt and when he finally pulled away from her a whimper escaped her throat, a sound he'd never dared to imagine coming from her.

"Don't you dare do that again unless-" He didn't let her finish, he kissed her again, his greed for her overruling any rational objection to what they might be doing. The truth was, there was nothing stopping them anymore.

"Don't even think about talking your way out of this one." His arms found their way around her body and he pulled her to him tightly. She relented to his grip, leaning into him and tilting her chin back freely as he kissed her, she spread her lips apart ever so slightly, opening up to him. They had never kissed like this, they had been undercover and scared for their lives but this time he could feel her heart beating against his. Anger and hurt had steadily mixed into passion and it was such a welcome feeling. To finally have her so close that he could smell the scent coming off her skin, that smell that he had rarely been close enough to catch. Jasmine and grapefruit and amber all mixed into one. Her arms moved around his shoulders as he moved his kisses down from her lips and into her neck. He couldn't ignore how long he had wanted to do this, how many times he had dreamt about it the reality of it was so much better, so much sweeter. The sound of her sighing at his kisses and the feeling of her molding to his touch was so surreal he wanted it to last forever.

* * *

He kissed her. He _kissed _her and suddenly everything that she'd been angry about, everything that had made so little sense all the hurt and the neglect and the fear that she'd felt over possibly losing him had given way to this. To him. She'd never dared to admit her want for him, the feeling of having him pressed against her, after all these years of quiet wishes and careful glances, all the precarious hugs and unspoken words they weren't imagined. Sometimes it was hard to tell but it was real. This was real, he was here and he was kissing her, his hands running up her back and finding the hem of his t-shirt, crawling up her back and running over her bare skin. He hadn't dared yet to reach around but the craving for him to do so was pressing on her. They stood there, kissing like teenagers for the longest time, until her lips were sore and they came away from it breathless. Olivia still had her eyes closed when she felt his hands move from her waist to her cheeks she opened her eyes just a little glancing up at him from under thick eyelashes. She'd never felt this way before, being kissed by Elliot was like having her whole being disappearing and folding into his, until there was nothing left but the feeling of his skin on hers.

"We don't have to-"

"Elliot don't you dare stop now." She hissed at him and he grinned, that smug Stabler grin that she sometimes hated so much but right now she could care less. He looked like a little boy up to no good. But god this felt too good to pass up. He kissed her again a short sweet kiss before moving down her neck and then picking her up without her expecting it. They were in the bedroom before she had a chance to think and Elliot put her down on her feet again. He locked her in another kiss, this time his hands dared to run further underneath the flimsy t-shirt that belonged to him. Olivia reciprocated the gesture, letting her hands find the hem of his shirt and edging it upwards so she could really examine him. She knew his body, had seen him shirtless plenty of times. She knew where the scars were, and what they were from, she knew every part of him so well that not being able to touch him was something that had been almost painful. She kissed him in the neck and moved over onto his right collarbone, his breath was heavy on her shoulder as she did this, as she let her fingers roam over his body, there was a scar on his chest from a bullet that had almost killed him, there was another one in his bicep where the other bullet had lodged itself and the surgeons had to remove it. She ran her hand over them, remembering her fear of losing him. She pulled her mind away from that, away from that fear and held onto the fact that he was here, he was holding her and they were more than okay right now. She kissed him and pressed herself closer against him, she could feel his erection through the loose sweatpants he was wearing and it brought a smile to her face. She couldn't help it.

She looked up at him and started slowly tugging at the cords that were holding up his pants, his blue eyes had never been so dark, he was still holding that smile except it was a bit softer now, and his eyes were filled with something she'd never seen in him before. He let out some kind of growl, exposing his neck to her and closing his eyes when her fingers grazed ever so slightly over the skin below his belly-button, that glorious little area that led to the one part of him she'd never been anywhere near.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants and his boxers and tugged them down over his hips when she caught sight of him completely naked before her she felt like swearing. Or calling out to a certain deity but he would consider that blasphemy and she didn't really want him noticing her surprise.

"Your turn." He whispered into her ear before kissing her just below her earlobe and suckling on the small expanse of skin that was available to him there. It sent her reeling and she tilted her head back as his hands moved up her thighs pushing up the t-shirt that she would now claim as hers. She raised her hands over her head obediently as the offending thing came off and Elliot took no time in finding his way back down her chest. His lips traveled down to her collarbone before his nose came to rest right between her breasts, his hands cupping both before he settled on the left one, he kissed and licked her nipple and then blew on it giving her goosebumps and making her shake with pleasure before he moved on to the other one.

"Oh Elliot." his name escaped her mouth involuntarily she felt momentarily stupid when it made him stop but it was only so he could pick her up again, this time he gripped her ass and pulled her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She held onto him as he lowered himself with her clinging to him onto the bed. He stretched her arms above her head and kissed every inch of her, his other hand roaming down a finger hovering over the skin down her neck, over her collarbone, between her breasts, and down her stomach to between her thighs where he reached underneath her black panties. She had never let herself be so controlled by a man before in her life, she had always been the one who set the pace, always been the one who took control who decided what, when, and where. But this being with Elliot was different, trust. That was the difference. She trusted Elliot more than anything in the world, knew that he would never take advantage of this. Knew how much he cherished it. His fingers roamed over the soft skin for a little while, testing her and waiting patiently for permission which was gladly given.

She bucked her hips against the feeling of him, his fingers gently explored her centre, throwing her off balance entirely as she thought she might lose it. His lips were hovering above her face, his breath hot and their hearts pounding against each other already. She freed a hand and forced herself to stop him, she kissed him to distract him because if he kept going at this pace, slipping in and out of her so expertly, knowing exactly where to push her she would go toppling over already. And she wanted to be there with him, she didn't want this to end any sooner than it had to. She reached her hands down instead and removed her panties before wrapping her hand around him and stroking gently, it forced a gasp from him that she couldn't help but love but before she could do anything else his hand was pulling her away to stop her movements.

"Liv." He whispered, his breath was laboured and hot on her skin as he moved to lean over her, the impressive length of him pressing against her thigh, she realized she was shaking. She didn't need him to ask, didn't need him to express what he needed from her. What they both needed.

She reached down and took hold of him once more, her hands still shaking in anticipation as she positioned him, he didn't hesitate to slide into her with one swift motion that provoked a surprising shock from her. A whimper escaped her lips the way it had before and he stopped for a moment, she could tell without having to open her eyes that he was worried he'd hurt her but nothing could be further from the truth.

"God El. Don't stop." She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him once more as he smiled gently and pulled her to sit up. With her perched in his lap, he filled her completely, the feeling of him inside her making her whole body hum with a new sense of satisfaction and fulfillment. She rocked her hips gently against his and he laced his fingers into her hair, keeping her face close to his so he could kiss her and so they could look into each other's eyes.

He kissed her lips and then moved them all over her face and the line of her jaw, into the crook of her neck where he nipped at her skin before sucking on it gently and then kissing her lips again. His movements became more rapid, she found herself wanting more of him even though she had all of him right she pulled him towards her, closer if that was at all possible and he moved them so he was lying on top of her again. He pulled her left leg up over his shoulder and Olivia gripped the sheets as he moved faster and deeper inside of her. He pushed into her so hard that she found herself gripping the sheets, finding that it wasn't enough she reached up and held onto him. Her leg dropped back around his hips, one leg curling around his as she buried her face into his neck and cried out for him. Pleasure coming over her with every one of his thrusts, the feeling of his hands over her body and their bodies coated in sweat with his lips hovering over hers, their breath entangled as they whispered each other's names.

Her skin burned with his touch and there was a tension, a tingling building up from deep inside her, it wasn't like anything else she'd experience though that had usually been good. This was intense it was intoxicating and shockingly deep. Her pleasure resonating from somewhere deep inside her, she rocked her hips against his, meeting his thrusts even as he quickened and pushed inside her, pushing her over the edge quickly she clung to him digging her nails into his shoulders and moaning his name into his neck. He came almost immediately afterwards spilling into her and causing a whole new sense of shivers to crawl up her spine, the two of them were shaking for moments after they had finished, when Elliot pulled out of her slowly she felt a new sense of vulnerability that almost frightened her. She was so sensitive to his touches, her body was still burning every movement still set both of them on edge, they were still breathless and so she determined that it was best to just hold onto him and lay still for awhile.

Elliot was the first one to move, he turned so that he didn't jostle her too much but he was leaning on his elbow looking down on her once more, his other hand was placed firmly across her waist where he held her closely to him. She was expecting him to say something but instead he just grinned at her, suddenly and obnoxiously. His smile spread from ear to ear and a glint appeared in his eye making him look like the cat that ate the canary.

"You smug bastard." She shook her head and he chuckled leaning down to kiss her swollen lips once more, it was a quick soft kiss though before he pulled her onto her side so they were facing each other.

"I couldn't say goodbye to you Liv. I love you too much to ever lose you, so instead I was an idiot-"

"You said it not me." She giggled slightly but stopped, the gravity of his words hitting her. "You better mean that Elliot Stabler. I can't do _this _unless you mean it."

"I mean it Olivia. I love you, I've been an ass about it but I love you."

"I love you too." They had said the words before to each other, but never had it carried this much weight. It had been loaded with unspoken emotions things that she thought would never be addressed let alone admitted. He pulled her close again, smiling, her body still felt strange after their first round but his kisses were impossible to resist. She tilted her head back as he nuzzled his nose in between her breasts and moaned slightly.

"You smell so good, right here." He kissed her right over her sternum in between her breasts. She giggled at that and stretched under his big hands and the feeling of his stubble on her skin.

"I smell like you." She muttered happily and then pulled him up to look at her again. She tilted her head to the side, feeling tired but loving the feeling of him on top of her, even if his heavy frame was pushing her into the mattress.

"Let's never leave this bed." She smiled at that suggestion.

"I don't know how well that's going to work for us." She giggled. "We almost killed each other just working together for twelve years." He chuckled, the sound resonating through his chest, she could feel the sound vibrating against her own.

"Well then, how about I just promise never to leave you again." He had never promised her anything like this before but he meant it. Twelve years of partnership and he had never broken a promise to her. She knew he never would, he wouldn't dare, she smiled and nodded curling her body around his wondering how she could have gone so long without this part of him.

* * *

**Author's note:** _inspired by the song 'I Should Tell You' from the musical Rent, because we all know that Olivia and Elliot complicate things for each other, much like Roger and Mimi... If you haven't heard of Law and Order SVU before well then crawl out from the hole that you've been living in... and if you've never heard of RENT... well then... I shall pray for you lol..._

_Anyway this was just a short oneshot... please tell me if I was waaaaay off base in characterizations etc. It's just a oneshot but still I like knowing what people think... and by that I mean really think... but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please and thank you because if you're just going to hate,... I will print out your comments and burn them over my fireplace while muttering curses over your username... LMAO juuuuust kidding... or am I?_

_Thanks for reading anyway..._

_Peace and Love to all!_

_K. _


End file.
